Why is Romano Mad?
by Bread'sPen
Summary: It was a usual happy Monday morning for Spain until he arrived at school to find his boyfriend unusually mad/sad. What's wrong? Was it something he did? What did he do? Well, Detectives Prussia and France are on a mission to make the Spaniard smile and find out why the Italian is mad! SpaMano Little bit of PruCan and FrUK Please R&R It's a poorly written story, I know :( I rushed!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a quick, crappy edited and poorly written story I thought I'd post! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the support and views on all my stories! I appreciate it dearly! :D Thanks :D This is dedicated to My Romano, I'm sorry love, I love you so much! :D **

**Enjoy. **

Antonio looked down at the small Italian walking beside him with curious eyes. "Hey Roma!" he piped with a smile.

No response.

"I love you Roma!"

"Yeah, sure." the Italian muttered as he looked at his gym bag. It was a Monday and Spain was on the top of the world ready to conquer the boring school with his boyfriend...who was unusually quiet.

"Lovi? Are you mad at me?" he asked with apologetic eyes.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, jerk."

Spain sighed and wrapped his arms around the angry Italian affectionately. He loved his boyfriend and wondered why he was mad at him or just mad. "_Lovino's never been this mad before. I wonder what's wrong, I mean, the morning went great I walked in a bit late with France but I wonder why he's mad. Is it me?"_ Spain thought to himself as his eyes shifted to the ceiling. Romano shifted and squirmed in his arms and simply muttered, "Let go." Spain's eyes shot open and he dropped his arms to his side slowly. He didn't know why Lovino was mad at him, but it had to be something bad if Lovino's not talking or looking at him at all. Spain brushed it off to the side and smiled. "_If I don't want Lovi mad at me I'll smile and make him happy!" _ Spain thought to himself again. The bell began to ring and Antonio looked at his lover who was ignoring him at the moment. He gave Romano a smile and another hug.

"What class do you have my little Tomato?" Antonio asked as he ran his hand along the side of Romano's.

No response.

"Well, I hope you have a great class Roma! I love you!" Spain's hand slipped under Romano's playfully. Romano's fingertips rejected the Spaniard's hand and pushed his palm away. "Yeah, sure." The Italian muttered as he began to walk away. Spain stood in the hallway watching his lover fade into other nations walking to class. Spain's smile dropped with his shoulders as he let out a long sigh. "_What did I do?" _ he asked a little too loud as he leaned into a random locker.

"Bonjour Antonio! What is the matter? You look really down. Cheer up mon amour, you'll be fine, I'll get Gil!"

Spain sighed as the blonde blew him kiss after kiss. "Francis, I'm fine! Really. Where's Prussia? Is he going to be late to class again?" The Frenchman leaned against the locker with his friend and spun a strand of hair around his finger as he slightly pouted his lips. "Oh! Honhonhonhon! I saw Gilbert with mon amour Mathieu awhile ago, he kissed his neck and then they headed for the-"

"AH! Si! Si! I know where this going!" Spain screamed with his cheeks red as he envisioned Prussia holding Canada's hand and walking into the bathroom downstairs.

"Sorry!" France exclaimed as he stopped his hands from moving up and down his sides. Spain rolled his eyes and focused back on Lovino's actions. He's never seen the little Italian so mad before and he's curious to what sparked such coldness. Was he mad at him? Did Spain do something wrong? Was it the way he looked today? Maybe it was the way he smiled or something? What could it be?

"Hey guys! The awesome Prussia has arrived! I bet your morning was unawesome until I arrived!" a familiar albino exclaimed as he slammed himself into the locker next to Spain. Spain cupped his hands over his face and grunted. France and Prussia leaned towards the Spaniard and looked at each other with confusion.

"Hey, what's with you Antonio? You seem very unawesome today. Did you eat a bad churro again?"

"Gil, I think Antonio is upset over Lovino."

"No! It can't be!" Prussia exclaimed as he put his thumb on his chin. He looked at France and back at the upset Spaniard. "Antonio! What's red, small and yummy?" Spain sighed and looked up to Prussia with confusion and sadness in his eyes. "Romano?" he answered shyly. Prussia's eyes shot wide open and France tried to hold in a laugh with one hand over his mouth and stomach. Prussia's face became flushed with embarrassment and he exclaimed loudly "I WAS GOING TO SAY A TOMATO BECAUSE I HAVE ONE IN MY POCKET FOR YOU! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Spain's smile was dropped and he looked at the floor. "Oh." He mumbled.

France began to laugh hysterically and eventually ended up banging his fists on the locker behind him. "honhonhonhonhon! You're hilarious as always Antonio!" The bell rang and the three bestfriends gave each other a grave look.

"Mein Gott! I'll see you guys in Art class!" Prussia exclaimed as he grabbed his bag, threw a tomato at Spain and ran down the hall. Spain caught the tomato and took a big bite from it. His smile began to rise and he turned his head to France. "¡Hola! Let's get to World History Francey Pants! Mr. Potter will be mad at us for being late!"

"Honhonhon! Let's go Antonio, it's good to see you're normal again, we'll just have to find out why Romano's mad at you later!" France exclaimed as he jogged ahead of the Spaniard. Antonio's smile dropped again and he stopped in his tracks looking at the floor. France ran into the map covered classroom and sat down instantly as he threw his bag down on the floor. "Monsieur Bonnefoy, You're late." Mr. Potter barked as he scanned the attendance clipboard. The room was filled with maps and pictures of world leaders on every corner of the room. France sat and whistled to himself until Spain walked in slowly holding his tomato behind his bag. Spain walked in quietly and sat next to the Frenchman. "Senor Carriedos! You're late as well!" The teacher beamed as he looked at the Spaniard.

Spain sat down at his textbook and gave his teacher a weak smile. "Very, well. I won't count the both of you late." France looked at the teacher and smiled "Merci!"

"Gracias." Spain muttered. The class began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I know it's poorly written but it's just for fun **** I'll edit when I have time to okay? Bye! Enjoy!**

"And that's how Spain invaded and conquered parts of the Americas!" The history teacher Mr. Sutcliffe exclaimed with excitement.

France smirked at the Spaniard next to him and nudged his elbow. "Honhonhon Antonio! I didn't know you and America were together!" Spain balled up his fists and punched the French man next to him.

"We were never together! I just found little brother Mexico, traveled north and found America by mistake!"

"Honhonhon! Just like how I fought over America and found mon amour Matthieu instead?"

"Yes. Exactly! Except I didn't raise America, I just sorta took some of the land."

"Right, so in other words, you invaded him and conquered him…in bed? Honhonhonhonhon!"

"FRANCIS!" Spain screamed as the horrors and thoughts of America and Spain in bed crept into his mind. Francis laughed loudly and slammed his hands on his desk. Spain sat beside him red-faced and embarrassed as the Frenchman laughed and slammed his head on the desk as he began to slowly settle down. France was having the time of his life until a wooden clipboard smacked his head. "OW!" he screamed as his head began to throb. He lifted his head and found Mr. Sutcliffe standing in front of him enraged as he proudly held his clipboard.

"If you have time to laugh Bonnefoy, then you have time to explain to the class what you're laughing about. Care to explain?"

France froze and he looked at his friend beside him. "Well," he began. "Why do we have to learn history if we are countries and we basically know the history of the world?"

Mr. Sutcliffe began to pace back and forth looking at the student.

"I mean, Spain and I did basically conquer the world, so why do we need to learn stuff we already know?" France finished.

"Good point Bonnefoy, but maybe smaller and new countries need to know the World's history because they didn't go out and whore themselves out in this world like you did. So, you are in this class to learn about them and they are in this class to learn about you! Suck it up!"

France and Spain looked at the teacher with their jaws hanging. "Well!" France exclaimed in shock as he pulled out a bottle of wine and began to sip from it. France looked at Antonio and back at the bottle. "You want some? I think you need it to fix your feelings and thoughts."

"You think?" Spain whispered as he focused on Romano's actions.

"Oui, just a sip to relax."

Spain sighed and lifted the bottle to lips taking the biggest swig recorded in history.

"Spain?" Francis called as he saw the Spaniard's face plummet into the desk below him. _"God, he can't be drunk already! That wine is from his fridge, shouldn't he be used to it!" _ France thought to himself as Spain slowly lifted his head with a sad smile.

"What could it be Francis? Is it me? Why does Lovi hate me today?!"

France sighed of relief and looked back at the sober Spanish man. "I don't think he hates you sweet Antonio, maybe he's insecure or something?"

Spain slammed his head back on the desk and mumbled, "Why would he be insecure? I'm not anything special to anyone!"

"I don't know, just a suggestion!"

"You think he's insecure?!"

France began to get nervous as he saw the fear in Antonio's eyes light up.

"I don't think so mon amour it was just a suggestion! I swear!" Antonio looked at Francis and back at his desk and began to sob.

"Why are you mad at me Roma! All I did was try to be the best for you!" Antonio sobbed in his desk. Mr. Sutcliffe looked at the crying Spaniard, rolled his eyes and began to write on his clipboard. "Go see a counselor now Carriedos before you cause flooding in Spain and interrupt my class." Mr. Sutcliffe muttered as he slipped a pass under Spain's arms. Spain looked up at the teacher and gave a weak smile. "Gracias" Antonio whispered in between sobs.

"Antonio! Please don't think about it anymore, Romano is naturally a mad person. It could just be another one of his anger spells." Spain sat up and wrapped his bag around his arm and stood up. He nodded his head and walked out of the classroom taking desperate bites out of the tomato the German gave him. "Antonio-" France began as the Spaniard walked out of the room sadly. France let out a sigh and pulled out his cellphone under his desk. He looked at the teacher who was speaking and back to the phone looking through his contacts. He smiled to himself as he clicked on the albino's contact picture and began texting.

_*Hey Gil, Antonio is really sad about Romano, he went to see the counselor just now.*_

France looked up and pretended to listen to the teacher as he felt a vibration on his thigh.

_*Seriously?! That's so unawesome! I'm going to punch that stupid punk with my awesomeness!*_

France rolled his eyes as he read the message and texted back.

*_Look, you can't be causing trouble again Gil. Antonio will go into war with you again if you punch Romano and we both know how that ended up.*_

"In the Americas, there were millions of indigenous peoples who were already on the land living and functioning on their own beliefs and-"

**Vibrate**

*_Mein Gott, FRANCIS! What the hell should we do then!*_

_*Well, I was thinking we could ask around and find out why Romano is mad?*_

"The Iroquois were one of the tribes that came into contact with the English-"

**Vibrate.**

*_ That's an awesome idea! We can be his kickass awesome spies! I'll ask mein birdie first, I know he has Agriculture with Romano for first hour!*_

France smirked and texted back.

*_Good! I hope Antonio feels somewhat better, we'll be his sexy spies, honhonhonhon*_

"Native Americans are still out in this world practicing their beliefs daily."

**Vibrate.**

*_No spy suits France! We're helping Antonio not trying to fuck anyone."_

France rolled his eyes and dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

*_Fine! Just ask around and we'll meet up for lunch. Text me if you find anything out.*_

**Vibrate**

_*Ja Ja Ja I gotta go*_

_*Oui! Au Revoir!*_

France and looked at the clock in the room and the bell rang loudly. He stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. The hallways were filled with nations again like a walking Pangaea. France's ocean blue eyes searched for a small angry Italian but found nothing. He kept walking down the hall until something smacked him in the face. "Ow!" he muttered as he put his hand to his face. "Hey! This face can't be damaged, it makes a lot of girls happy!" France screamed as he turned around to find what hit him. As he looked to his side a curl loomed around.

"Romano.." he smirked. He reached his pale hands to the curl and he jerked it with all his force. A high pitched scream boomed throughout the hallway and everybody stopped in their tracks and leaned against the walls. "Honhonhon! I got you Romano!"

"R-Romano!? It ah me! Feliciano!" France looked down to see the light haired Italian on his knees crying and pleading to be let go. "Feliciano!?"

"Si? Big Brother France, please let me go! It ah really hurts!" France's smirk dropped as he looked at the Italian and heard familiar boots echo down the hall.

"ITALY!" A thick German accent yelled.

"GERMANY! Help! France is trying to ah kill me!"

Germany marched to the scene red faced and ready to kill. France swallowed and immediately let go of the Italian's curl causing him to fall on his face.

"France! Mein Gott! What the hell are you doing!?" the German screamed as he helped Italy stand up.

"I swear I thought it was Lovino!"

"Ja? You shouldn't be pulling on anyone's hair, idiot! Next time this happens, I'll have my troops ready to fight and take over France, again!"

"Honhonohon is that a threat or a promise!?"

"It's both!" Germany yelled as he wrapped his fist around France's shirt collar.

"GERMANY GERMANY! Please ah stop! People are ah looking at us! Remember what I told you about peace and happiness?" Italy smiled at the German as he fixed his curl.

Germany looked at all the nations that stopped in the hallway and back at the Frenchman. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "Fine. France, why did you pull Italy's curl?" Germany sighed.

"Well, I thought he was Romano and I wanted to talk to him about Antonio."

"What's wrong with Antonio?" Germany asked as he began to pat Italy's head.

"He was really sad and hurt about Romano." Italy stopped Germany's hand and looked at France. "Ah! I saw big brother Lovino and he told me he was ah mad today!"

"You did?"

"Si! He said that he was mad at Antonio and ah you!"

"Moi? Porquoi?" France asked as he looked at Italy with intensity.

"Well, he ah said that hated you because you were-"

"Italy! Let's go, we're going to be late for training!" Germany barked as he led the Italian away.

"Oh! Ciao Big Brother France!"

"Wait! We're not done!" France screamed as he watched Italy being dragged by Germany. He sighed as he looked at his watch and noticed that he had a minute to walk across campus to his cooking class. He rolled his eyes and began to walk. _Why would Romano be mad at me?_ He thought to himself.

**I've been stressing and doing research lately so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the best! _ Let's see what's going on with Romano! :D well, I'll see until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! thanks for keeping up! I will put more time into this! Here is Prussia's chapter! Prepare for the awesomeness :D**_

**Chapter 3: Prussia's Investigations.**

White hair ran through the campus quickly and stumbled along as a familiar catch phrase was repeated over and over again "Mein Gott! Mein Gott! I'm late!" Prussia held his books to his chest and faintly blushed as he thought about his quiet boyfriend talking to him in his silenced voice.

It was after bell rang when we walked out of his guitar class and over to the Agriculture classroom where he found his boyfriend alone tending to a maple tree.

_"Hey Canada, will you water the rye for me and Poland?" The small Lithuanian asked over his shoulder with a smile._

_"Sure! Tell, Mrs. Bread I'll be late for chemistry!"_

_"Alright see ya in class!" Lithuania saluted and walked out with a smile and a blonde in his arms._

_"Like, thanks Canada, we totally owe you!" Canada smiled to himself and waved the couple goodbye, picked up a red watering can and tended to the tree. Prussia smirked and looked at Lithuania and Poland with his pointer finger on his lips. The two nodded and walked out. Prussia stood on his toes and slowly began to creep up n the small Canadian._

_Canada was watering the rye as he sang his national anthem to himself and stopped when he heard a squeak behind him. He turned around and spoke. "Hello? Anyone here?" NO one was in the room and he turned around quickly to see Prussia playing with a red leaf. "Hello Mein Birdie!" Canada gasped and turned red quickly. "Maple, Prussia! When did you get here? You scared me!"_

_"Did I really?"_

_"Oui!"_

_"That's awesome! kesesesese"_

_"What are you doing on this side of campus when you have Music next?"_

_"I thought I'd come to see mein sexy boyfriend and ask a few questions!"_

_Canada's face flushed deeper than the maple leaf in Prussia's pale fingers and he stuttered. "P-Prussia! I-I'm not s-sexy!"_

_"Are too!" Prussia exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist._

_"Fine, whatever you say! But what did you want to ask?"_

_Prussia paused as a lightbulb lit up and he continued. "Right, do you know why Romano was mad this morning?"_

_Canada put down the watering can and looked up at his boyfriend. "Well, he's mad everyday, but he did mutter 'Antonio's a whore' a few times as he picked tomatoes."_

_"Mein Gott, what's this dude's problem!"_

_"Why?" Canada pushed up his glasses and kissed Prussia on the cheek_

_Prussia blushed as he felt the maple syrup scent kiss his skin and he put his hands under the Canadian's face and kissed him passionately. Canada's blush deepened as he noticed the red on the Prussian's face and he continued to ask "Why are you asking?"_

_"Well, Antonio has been crying today and said that Romano is being super and unawesomely cold to him today!"_

_"Oh. I hope he feels better, he's like the class's happiness."_

_"I know! Hey you have chemistry next right?"_

_Canada blushed and looked at the clock and noticed he had a minute to walk to class. "Prussia! We have a minute to get to class!"_

_Prussia laughed at his boyfriend looked back at the clock, his eyes widened and he gasped. "MEIN GOTT! I have music next!" "I have chemistry!" Canada grabbed his bag and slung it across his back, and reached for Prussia's lips. Matthew's lips pressed to Gil's as his tongue slowly moved in making Prussia blush maple leaves. "Je Taime!" Canada whispered as he began to run to his next class. Prussia stood in astonishment by the Canadian's soft, warm and quick kiss and began to walk off._

_****Back to the present**__******_

Prussia ran to the building and swung the door wide open almost causing the glass to shatter. He ran down the hall as the clock ticked 15 seconds. "Mein Gott! Mein Gott!" he muttered between pants. He ran down the hall and finally opened the classroom door and ran in successfully. "I MADE IT WITH MY AWESOMENESS!" the bell rang and piano keys began to sing note by note. Chopin Nocturne op.9 no.2 began to spread around the room and Prussia rolled his eyes

"Damn it Austria! Can you ever play anything awesome for once?" the keys stopped and the Austrian replied "Well, I'd say the same to you and your horrendous guitar playing" Prussia rolled his eyes again smirked and began to walk towards the instrument closet. The class grew quiet as they watched the Austrian play piano and the Prussia dig around in the closet. Prussia walked out with his flying V guitar and smirked as he yanked on a wire revealing an amp behind him. Prussia's hand slid across the strings and he began to play "Marukaite Chikyuu" proudly.

Austria's hands stopped touching the piano keys. "Stop! Stop with the new age junk!" Austria yelled as he covered his ears

"Kesesese! You sang this awesome song too!"

"NO, I did not sing that garbage of yours, I simply revised the music to a more settling theme!"

"Nope! I remember you sang this song! Now sing it with me!" Prussia screamed as the electric guitar blared throughout the room.

"MARUKAITE CHIK-" Prussia sang proudly until his guitar became silent.

"Wait! What the hell!?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like adolescents and take a seat Mr. Edelstein and Mr. Beilschmidt." A tall blonde woman announced as she swung the amp cord aimlessly. Prussia and Austria sighed, eyed each other and walked to the choir part of the room. Prussia sat down and looked at the empty seat next to him. _"Antonio, where are you?" _he thought to himself.

The teacher began to take attendance and she eyed the room curiously. "Beilschmidt, where's Antonio?" she asked as she began to write on her clipboard. "Gil, Where is Toni?" Belgium asked sweetly. Prussia sighed and replied "He's at the counselor's office….still." Belgium and a few other nations gasped as they envisioned the happy Spaniard crying his eyes out. "Is he okay?" the blonde teacher asked. "Ja. He'll be fine!"

"Okay, good. He's one of the class' soloists and I can't have his beautiful Spanish voice be depressing."

"You could just say that he's your favorite!" Prussia retorted. The teacher shot Prussia a sharp death glare that sent shivers up and down Prussia's spine and went back to checking the attendance. After she checked the attendance she stood up and began to pass out papers. " Okay students, I'm passing out a new song called Marawu Chikyuu Rondo. Learn it by today and you don't have to worry about exams for the whole year. Good luck."

"What's wrong with Spain?" Netherlands barked to Prussia.

"Oh just Romano is being a jerk to him."

"Right, they're both assholes anyway."

"BROTHER!" Belgium yelled as she slapped her brother's arm.

"Ah. I heard Romano cussing about Antonio and the frog to Norway earlier!" A familiar English accent replied. Prussia turned around to see England sitting two seats away from him sipping tea with Austria as they talked. Prussia got up from his seat and walked over to England.

England looked at the Prussian then back at his cup. "Tell me what you heard!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Well, I am a world known spy so I can spy pretty well."

"I know! And right now I'm on a mission and I need your help! What did Romano say?"

"Well, he said that he hated the frog being around Antonio because the frog is always inappropriate around Antonio."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What else did he say?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I am a world know spy after all and my services aren't free! You're going to have to pay."

"Mein Gott Fine! But why would Lovino say that?"

"Well, I can see why. If I were you, I would be cautious of Canada due to the way France raised him…." Prussia's eyes widened as the English man sipped his tea and read the sheet music in front of him. "Mein Gott! What do you mean!? Didn't you and France raise him together?"

"I'm just saying poor little Canada might be a pervert because of stupid France! France is the definition of pervert! I hate him! We did raise Canada together for a while but then the stupid frog told me he didn't love me and I-"

"Wait, what?" Prussia stopped the Englishman's rant. England dropped his teacup and turned red immediately.

"Hey! That's fine China porcelain!" Austria screamed as the cup shattered on the floor. England blushed deeply and covered his mouth. Prussia gazed at England and smirked. "SO, tell me what Romano said or I'll tell France that you love him."

England looked at Prussia then to Austria on the floor crying over the shattered cup and back to the smirking German. "Bloody hell." The Englishman sighed as he folded his arms and blushed. "So are you going to tell me?" Prussia smirked. "Yes you stupid git."

"I am Awesome!" Prussia fist pumped as he leaned in closer to England as he began to whisper in his ear.

**What's wrong with Romano? Will Spain ever leave the counselor's office? **

**Lol Okay guys! I'm starting to write longer chapters and actually edit this! Thanks for reading; I will put more time into this piece! Peace! –Bread'sPen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Spain's Tears Stop…for now**

The room was lit lightly and tissues roamed around the desk freely. "I- I can't be happy! My R-Roma hates meeee!" A familiar Spanish accent said in between sobs. A blonde long haired stone faced man sighed and gave the nation another tissue. "Senor. Germania! W-what should I do?" Spain asked as he blew into the tissue.

"Like I said two hours ago maybe you should talk to him and see vhat is ze matter." The middle aged German responded.

"But! I tried to talk to my Roma and he didn't want anything to do with me! He hates me!"

"Have you tried ignoring him?"

"No Senor."

"Well try zhat."

"But! He's so cute and I can't ignore my little tomato! That'll hurt my way more and he'll be mad at me!"

"Just try it for one hour. Zhat class do you have next?"

Spain dropped the tissue and smiled shyly as his Spanish accent flowed. "Cooking classe with Prussia and France"

"See, just ignore him and talk to him during lunch and see if you can get zhings back to good."

"Are you sure it will work?" Spain asked as he dropped the tissues with slight excitement.

"Ja. Go back to class you've been crying for zhree hourz now."

Spain stood up from the chair, looked at the annoyed counselor and gave a weak smile. "¡Si! Senor Germania!"

"It's Mr. Germania" the counselor muttered as he wrote the Spaniard a pass for class."

"Si, That's what I said!"

"Go to class Antonio." Mr. Germania barked as Spain was handed a yellow slip.

Spain smiled and waved goodbye and began to walk out the office. The counselor looked at his office and sighed at the army of used tissue surrounded his desk. Spain walked down the empty halls and avoided eye contact with people through the windows. He couldn't stand for people to see him in this condition and he didn't want anything going around the school. "At least I have cooking with Gil and Francis next. They'll be in good spirits! And my food will be the best!"

**Meanwhile in n Cooking 101…**

Prussia sat at the table with an empty seat separating them. They looked at each other then back to the seat.

"Hey! I found out what happened with Romano!" Prussia exclaimed as the memories came flooding in.

"Really!? Why is he mad at Spain? I didn't find out much from pulling Feliciano's curl."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll explain during lunch. But what did you find out?"

"Well he's mad at Spain because he thinks that-"

"Okay Class! Today your group will make a unique dish that reflects each of your nations and it's well known dishes! Also, you must create an amazing display along with it! If you can execute this task tastefully, consider yourself graduated! SO get your group of three together and lets getting cooking shall we?" a brunette teacher exclaimed as she clapped her hands joyfully. France and Prussia looked at the space between them and sighed. "This is unawesome. Spain's not here. We failed."

"QUI!? We can NOT fail! I am world known for my beautiful food! We cannot fail Gilbert! We have to move on without Spain!"

"I know dude! Well how about we get someone else to work with us? Just for today?"

"No. Besides who could we get huh?" Prussia looked around the room and saw blonde spikey hair pacing from the counter to the table nervously. He looked back at the confused French man and smirked "How about England?" France gasped and turned a shade of maroon. "ANGLETERRE!?"

"Ja, why not? He did tell about Romano." France turned around, looked at England and turned back around nervously to the white haired German. "Why him?! He can't cook or anything! Why do we have to have him in our group? He'll set everything on fire!" Prussia rolled his eyes and smirked even bigger as he thought of the best comeback in the world. He smirked and leaned into France's ear and began to whisper "Like the way he sets your heart on fire?"

"GILBERT!" France screamed as he punched Prussia in the stomach and blushed deeply.

"Kesesesesesese! You know it's true!"

France turned around to the cabinets and began to walk over. He took quick steps and quickly knelt down to open the cabinet doors. France was nervous for once and he didn't know why but he continued to clatter pans and stack them on top of each other as he thoughts screamed at him. "_How does Prussia know about me loving Arthur? Did I make it obvious? Did mon amour Mathieu tell him?" _ A pan dropped to the floor and a scream was let out. "FRANCE YOU BLOODY GIT! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING! A familiar British accent screamed. France turned his head and looked at the enraged English man holding his foot on the floor with a pot lying notoriously on the side. "Sorry Angleterre!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't day dreaming of god knows what, you would actually get something done!"

"I wasn't day dreaming Arthur! I was thinking and at least I'll be able to pass this exam!"

England began to turn red as his embarrassment and slowly grabbed the pot off the floor. France rolled his eyes as he went back to the cabinet and dug around some more. England picked up the pot, gripped it and aimed for the French man's head. England smirked, France hummed, England swung the pot back behind his shoulder and began to swing for France's head.

"¡HOLA!" a chipper Spanish accent piped across the room.

France closed the cabinet and looked at the door. "Antonio!" The pot smacked the cabinet and England cursed to himself. "Bloody hell!"

Prussia and France turned to the door and saw their friend smiling with his arms open. "Spain!" They both yelled as they ran to their friend. The two boys ran to the door and wrapped their arms around the smiling Spaniard who was not slammed back to the door. Spain's smile grew as his friends held him tightly. "Spain! You're back! I missed ya awesome buddy!"

"Oui! I missed you too! We won't fail now with England's burned cooking!"

"Que? What are you talking about?" Spain asked as he wrapped his arms around the two bad touch friends.

"We have to do a cooking presentation reflecting all of our nations in the group to pass the class! If we pass, we won't have to do a final and we almost added England in our group!" France yelled as he buried his face in Spain's shoulder and held him tighter.

"Ja! England's cooking is unawesome and we almost failed!"

"Aye Dios…..!"

"I know!"

"Hey Spain we need to-"

"Well, what are we doing here? Let's get cooking!" Spain exclaimed as he held his friends closer. France and Prussia looked up at Spain and nodded their heads as they let go of the Spaniard and ran back to their group's kitchen.

"BAD TOUCH TRIO GO!" all three members exclaimed as they dispersed into different parts of the kitchen.

Spain ran to the fridge and pulled out tomatoes, butter, cheese and a frozen chicken."Fusososososo!"

Prussia ran to the pantry smirked and quickly grabbed a pack of his favorite beer, flour and potatoes. "Kesesesese!"

France ran to the closet and grabbed a bottle of wine, sugar, cream and chocolate. "Honhonhonhon!"

All three members dropped their items and automatically began to organize their items. "I'm cooking the Entrée!" Spain yelled as he pulled out a knife and began to wash the tomatoes under the sink. "Dessert is on me!" France replied back as he started to open the flour and look for a mixing bowl. "Sides are on the awesome me!" Prussia replied in excitement. Spain picked up the tomatoes quickly and dropped them on the cutting board and smiled. He picked up his knife and sliced one in half and began to dice them as he thoughts took over. "_Why is lovi so mad at me? I wish he wasn't or I wish I knew why. Aye dios! Why is he always mad at me? I wish I had some churros. Hey! Lovi's eyes are the same color as the cinnamon inside the churro! He's sweet like one and he's-" _Spain continued as he picked up the pace dicing the tomatoes.

Prussia dropped the potatoes in the sink and rinsed them quickly as he started to peel them with a knife. _"I need to talk to Antonio but what if he starts crying again? But what does England mean that I should be worried about Birdie..? It's not like he's a sex addict or something? Mein Gott, what if he is!? What if he's like France when France is turned on? Well, we've gone pretty far and that's awesome but he's really shy…what if England is talking about that curl? Where the hell did Birdie get that curl anyway? France doesn't have one! Or does he? What does the curl do! The awesome me needs to know! What if it's a turn on spot?"_

"Gil? Are you okay?" a french voice yelled snapping the german out of his thoughts.

"Ja! Why?" Prussia responded nervously.

"Because you're red as the tomatoes!" Spain responded cheerfully.

"I am?"

"Si!"

"Oui!'  
Prussia dropped the potato and put a hand to his face. "Mein Gott. It's hot in here guys!" France and Spain rolled their eyes as they watched their "awesome" friend peel potatoes nervously. "Probably thinking of mon amour Matthieu!" France winked as he turned back around. "NEIN!"

"Sure"

"GO Think of your British boyfriend Artie!"

France turned around and turned red instantly. He looked down at his mixing bowl and poured the flour in adding eggs and water to the mix. "_Prussia! That idiot. I know he's thinking of Matthieu. I mean, the gorgeous moi raised him so I can see why he's thinking of him. My little brother inherits my beauty and poise, not Angelterre's punk rock locks and emerald green eyes! Arthur is so out of fashion and hot! Wait! Did I just say that?! He's nowhere as gorgeous as me! Though I heard his body is delicious…honhonhonhonhon! I guess, I'm going to have to get a taste! Honhonhon that punk rock gentleman will be in my bed soon! honhonhon" _

"I don't think France is okay Gil." Spain whispered as he continued to dice the tomatoes.

"Nah, don't worry about him! He's just in his over passionate phase." Spain and Prussia looked at the Frenchman and watched his hands trace all over his body and small hearts flutter around him. "I'm really concerned." Spain whispered again as he turned back to his tomatoes. He diced faster and faster and moved them into a pot quickly.

"Hey Antonio. Do you have some sea salt I can use?" a monotone voice asked. Spain looked up and found an emotionless Scandinavian boy standing there with a coffee mug in hand. "Hey Norway! Sure I think we have some!" Spain smiled as he put the knife down and looked through the drawers. "Hey! Don't you and Lovino hang out?" Norway took a sip from his mug and looked at Prussia with no emotion. "Yeah, why? What's it to you?"

"Mein Gott, I'm just asking!"

"I can see why he calls you and your brother potato bastards, it fits." Prussia gritted his teeth and stabbed his knife in the potato and barked, "Look! I was just asking a simple question, you're unawesomeness is sickening me!" Norway huffed and rolled his eyes as he took another sip of coffee. "Antonio, did you find the sea salt yet?"

"Nope!"

"Fantastic."

"Ah! Wait! Maybe Francis has it? Francis! Do you have the sea salt?" Spain yelled as he looked at the impatient Norwegian. France stopped stirring and looked around the bowl and smirked. He picked up the salt and walked over to Antonio quietly. "Ahhh! Mon amour Antonio! I sailed the seven seas and back to you just to get you this salt!" France sang as he dramatically wrapped his arm around Spain's waist and shook the salt as he kissed him on the cheek. Spain turned red as the tomatoes and cheerfully responded with all the drama in the world "AH! My sailor! Thank you very much for the precious treasure! Now I will give it to the Norwegian pirate!" Antonio merrily stretched his arm out to the Norwegian and shook the saltshaker waiting for Norway to take it. Norway rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now I can see what Roma was talking about.." he mumbled as he snatched the sea salt. Like dogs hearing a whistle, Spain, France and Prussia looked at the Norwegian with curiosity. "What was that?" Spain managed to get out.

"You're a bit of an idiot aren't you?"

"No…?"

"Typical. Romano is crazy, but always right." France looked at Prussia and back to the small blonde in front of them. "What do you mean petite Norway?"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Mein Gott! He just called you small, take a break! Now tell us what Romano told you."

Norway slammed his coffee mug on the table and looked at the Bad Touch Trio fiercely in the eyes. "Look assholes, I can see exactly why Romano was crying and yelling all day! It's all because you whores love each other too much that your relationships don't work out! Antonio! Why can't you see that Roma fucking hates France because he thinks you're cheating on him. Are you that fucking stupid!? You're worse than American coffee!" the monotoned emotionless Norwegian broke out

"Roma….Roma really said that?"

"Yes now have a fanfreakingtastic day" Norway said as he collected himself together and picked up his coffee mug. Prussia, Spain and France stood in shock and amazement that the Norwegian blew up on them.

"Did he just-?" Spain mumbled and stumbled

"Oui."

B-but he never-"

"Oui"

"He has emotions?"

"Oui."

"What the hell…" Prussia managed to mutter

"He sure is a hot head after all, hey! He forgot the salt! That's the whole reason why he pestered us! Baiser Vous Norway!" France yelled as he threw the saltshaker to the ground.

Spain looked at the ground emotionless and tears began to fill in his eyes slowly. How could he be so stupid? Did it really seem like he was with France? Why did he always hurt Romano? "Lovi…." Spain sobbed. "Hey, Spain are you okay?" France asked as he began to wrap his arms around the Spaniard. Spain flinched at France's touch and he began to sob louder. "LET GO OF ME!" Spain yelled as he turned around and pushed France off of him. France fell backwards into Prussia and watched the Spaniard cry into his hands. Spain looked at his friends with a weak smile "Lo siento." Spain sobbed and ran straight to the door opening it quickly and slamming it hard. "Great. This is unawesome."

"Baise." France sighed as he turned around and dug his face into Prussia's shoulder. Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes as France dampened his shirt with his tears. "England….do you want to get your first A in this class….?" Prussia yelled and sighed as he patted France's back.

**Hi! It's been awhile and y'all probably hate me! :D but, I've been super busy with my research project and school. _ We all know why Lovi is mad at Antonio but how will it all work out? I promise it will all be fixed in the next chapter! :D Well, I'm out ! –Bread'sPen**


End file.
